hp_next_gensfandomcom-20200216-history
Michael Flint
Michael Robert Flint is the oldest child of Marcus and Flora Flint (née Carrow). He is the brother of Mallory Storey (née Flint). He was a quidditch player at Hogwarts, captain of the Slytherin team for two years. Michael is married to Molly Weasley II (she's his fourth wife). He has two children, Christina and Xavier, he has a stepdaughter, Stevie, and a granddaughter, Sofie (He has two more grandchildren on the way). Michael is a retired professional quidditch player, now he coaches a quiditch team (The Falmouth Falcons). He was on the coaching team for the most recent Quidditch World Cup and helped England Win. Michael is a werewolf and does a lot of activism for the werewolf community. He owns Flint Manor: Werewolf Rehabilitation Centre. History Michael is the oldest child of Marcus and Flora Flint. He was born at Flint Manor at 2:39 in the morning of 14 February 2006. His father was happy to have a son but he cared very little for being a father. Flora was smitten with her little boy and Marcus thought it was ridiculous. He preferred to hand Michael off to the nannies and go about his business. His sister Mallory was very close in age and they spent a lot of time together as children. Davis Pucey was there a lot too. Davis's father, Adrian Pucey was Michael and Mallory's godfather and Marcus's best friend. Marcus was an angry man, when he did pay attention to his children he was usually tormenting them. He tormented Flora too. When Adrian was around Marcus was less abusive to his children, which Michael was grateful for. Michael's parents weren't in love, that was easy for him to see. Flora was unstable and Marcus resented her mental illness. At first Michael just thought his mother was sad. She slept a lot. As he got older things got scarier. She started talking to people Michael couldn't see. She would laugh at nothing, cry at nothing, sometimes she would just scream. Marcus brought in healers but their potions and "treatments" just seem to make Flora worse. When Michael was thirteen Flora started to "go quiet". She would sit and stare and not say a word. At first it lasted minutes. Then hours, Then days. Then it became permanent. Marcus locked Flora up in her rooms and only allowed the children to visit once a week. Visiting her was hard for Michael anyway, seeing her like that was terrifying to him. Michael liked being at Hogwarts. He did well at Hogwarts. Not really academically but socially. He was sorted into Slytherin, just life he expected. He was one of the few first years who made the quidditch team on the active roster. He played chaser, his main rivals through the years were Kieran Wood and Zara Zeller. But Michael fully believed he would go on to play professionally one day. By his fifth year Michael was quidditch captain. He was popular (especially with the girls) and he knew how to have fun. His best friend was Evan Rosier III. For a long time one was rarely seen without the other. They could cause trouble but Evan usually made sure they didn't get caught. Michael worried a lot about his sister Mallory. She started making illegal potions in her third year and by her fourth year she was a drug addict. It happened so quickly Michael didn't know what to do. He wanted to help his sister but he didn't know how and Marcus didn't seem to care about Mallory's situation. Michael watched her as well as he could but she continued on a dangerous downward spiral. Kieran Wood Michael's obsession with Kieran Wood seem to come out of nowhere and even took Michael by surprise. For years they had been rivals, they had bickered and insulted each other whenever they could. But at the beginning of his seventh year things started to change. Michael was constantly fighting with his girlfriend, Davis Pucey, usually about quidditch. Finally Michael had enough and broke things off with her. She swore to retaliate and she did by breaking his broom. Days after breaking up with Davis, Michael confessed his feelings about Kieran to Henry Macmillan one of the reporters for the school paper. The article that came out about it did not endear him to Kieran, in fact it resulted in her punching him in the face. Michael didn't take rejection well. Even though he knew Kieran had a boyfriend and even though she said no repeatedly he continued to pursue her. He sent her gifts and started stalking her. Michael took advantage of a vulnerable Kieran after she had a fight with her best friend, Donovan Macmillan. She told him she never wanted to talk to him again. Michael started getting angry and resentful. To punish Kieran for the embarrassment he decided to play a prank on her. Chao Tan broke up their fight and Michael recieved two months of detention. Michael started dating another girl, trying to get his mind off of Kieran but it didn't work. His anger and obsession festered until it boiled over. Michael asked Kieran to meet him one night to talk but things went terribly wrong and Michael hurt Kieran really badly. As a result of this Kieran lost two months of memories. Michael knew he was a suspect and secured an alibi from his best friend Evan Rosier Most people believed Michael was responsible but since the aurors were distracted with Fenrir Greyback they never managed to tie Michael to Kieran's attack. Attack When Fenrir Greyback and his pack were terrorizing the magical community, the elder wolf convinced two Hogwarts students to become werewolves. These two boys, Rory Callahan and Todd Ellis, turned on a full moon without wolfsbane. They attacked students and faculty members, several people got hurt. Michael didn't know Rory Callahan very well and he didn't know the boy had a grudge against him. Rory had a crush on Michael's girlfriend, Delilah Boot, and he didn;t like the way Michael treated her. Rory wrote a note to lure Michael out of the dungeons. The plan worked....kinda. Rory got Michael alone but Michael's sister Mallory followed him. Rory attacked them both. Michael was bitten and everyone believed Mallory was dead. After the attack Michael's behavior changed a little but it didn't stick. He went back to stalking Kieran. He started developing a friendship with Roxy Weasley, a friendship that lasted a life time. Mallory eventually "returned from the dead". She was a werewolf too. Mallory went back to using drugs which scared Michael to death. Relationships Marcus Flint Flora Flint Mallory Flint Adrian Pucey Davis Pucey Caitlin Elliot Kieran Wood Delilah Boot Li Tan Audrey Rosier Kat Krum Eden Whitmore Ainslie Flint Fatima El-Hashem Third Wife Molly Weasley II Chris Flint Xavier Flint Sofie Flint Roxanne Weasley Theo Williams Evan Rosier Career Flint Manor Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Generation One Category:Werewolf